An electrical cable is made of two or more wires that are bonded, twisted or braided together to form a single assembly. Typically, the ends of the electrical cable are connected to two devices thereby enabling the transfer of electrical signals from one device to another.
Further, an optic fiber cable is an electrical cable containing one or more optical fibers that are used to carry light. Fiber cable termination is the addition of connectors to each optical fiber in a cable. Typically, the fibers need to have connectors fitted before they are attached to other equipment. Two common solutions for fiber cable termination are pigtails and fan-out kits (breakout kits). Specifically, a fan-out kit is a set of empty jackets designed to protect fragile tight-buffered strands of fiber from a cable. This allows the individual fibers to be terminated without splicing and without needing a protective enclosure (such as a splicebox).
However, the existing optic fiber cables lack enhanced design and a more robust solution to easily fit in the customers' equipment.
In the light of the above discussion, there appears to be a need for providing a better fiber optic fan-out kit design with a more robust solution.